


Yuuri, Born in July

by Avescor



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Female Shibuya Yuuri, Genderbending, POV First Person, Pairing is probably Yuuram/Wolfyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avescor/pseuds/Avescor
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri! Even though you have the name of a shoujo heroine, you are in actuality the villainous Demon Queen summoned to wipe out all of humanity! This is the story of a normal teenage girl forced to become a villainous Final BOSS. Genderbend with a female Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1.1: From today, you are the demon queen!

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully wrote this so that the initial style would more closely resemble the Light Novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was written in a way that more closely resembles and follows the original Light Novel. This will change as time goes on.

**Chapter 1.1: From today, you are the demon queen!**

This was the first warning, that I am an average fifteen years old high school student with the kind of black sailor school uniform that makes me look like a shounen manga villain. I'd heard the school uniform was cute so I chose that school, but I messed up the forms and applied to the wrong school.

In retrospect, I should've taken that as a warning sign, but I figured it'd be alright to continue, since that was the only school I signed up for.

I was wrong! Mom, I was wrong! Given the chance to redo, I would have definitely gone to a different school!

This is because…

"Your highness! I found you at last!" The Tutor said as sparkling tears trickled down from those clear eyes and shining face.

"...can I go home now?"

Today, I found out that I am the Demon Queen and my quest is to commit genocide and eradicate all humans.

**Frankly, I still haven't accepted this kind of preposterous reality.**

* * *

It all started when I caught some of my female classmates bullying my old middle school classmate, Murata Jun. Like me, she has a boyish name. For that reason, I felt a kinship with her. That's why, even though it was none of my business, I couldn't leave her like that.

Not only that, but bullying is a serious problem and should be dealt with seriously. Even though it currently isn't illegal, it really should be. This is a serious social issue that is troubling the young people of modern Japan and the current methods to solve it are current ineffective. Ignoring it won't help! Do something just to look good won't help! Instead of wasting your time and effort, why don't you solve the root of this issue?

Which is to say, people my age are a bunch of spoiled brats with disciplinary issues!

So, like any proper citizen in this peaceful society, I stopped my bike before that group of small time bullies and asked, "What do you guys think you're doing!?"

"Stay out of this Shibuya Yuuri! This bitch stole my boyfriend from me!"

Naturally, Murata Jun protested.

"He confessed to me on his own! I didn't have anything to do with it! He did it all on his-oof!"

One of the girls shoved her against the fountain and surrounded her.

"Like we can believe that!"

"Yeah! Misa-chan has loved him since childhood!"

"Boyfriend thief!"

I know this classmate and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Only a childhood friend she cares about a lot. It seems her feelings are unreturned. It's not like I don't understand how painful that is, but isn't cornering someone in a mostly abandoned park with all your girlfriends going too far?

Not only that, but you're emptying her bag in the fountain?

They're really small time bullies after all! Who does that? Tell me where, in any society, is this kind of behavior is deemed acceptable!?

"Even if she stole your childhood sweetheart, isn't emptying her bag in the fountain going too far?"

Oh no. I actually said it! Since I said this part already, I decided I might as well say the rest:

"He was the one who confessed to her on his own. I know it hurts to have your feelings unreturned, but you can't blame someone who was just minding her own business. Rather than be angry at her, shouldn't you be angry at him? Since he didn't think of you at all."

The girl dumping the bag into the fountain stopped. The other girls pulled away from Murata Jun. And the ringleader, 'Misa-chan' turned around. As if from a hive mind, all the other girls followed. There was a scary look on their faces.

Then Murata Jun, who got bullied because she flirts with other people's loves, ran off, leaving me with these guys. Naturally, they immediately switched targets to vent out their frustrations.

They got up close and personal.

"What was that Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Harajuku Furi!"

'If Shibuya is advantageous, then is Harajuku disadvantageous?' is what those girls mean.

Ever since I stood up to some small time bullies in middle school, I've had to hear this lame old joke without end.

Hey. We're in high school now, won't you grow up? And if you're going to switch targets bully me, can you at least come up with a better joke?

I didn't say that of course. My big mouth has already gotten me in trouble. You can't say I don't learn from my mistakes.

Instead, I looped the long strap of my bag around my torso and started pulling Murata's things from the fountain. Throwing people's bags and textbooks in the fountain, even going so far as to pull out somebody's homework and toss it in too…forget immature. Isn't their quality of being too low?

The reason for that old cliche joke is because my name is Shibuya Yuuri. 'Yuuri' as in 'Advantageous', so Shibuya 'Advantageous'. My five years older brother is named Shibuya Shouri, by the way. 'Shouri' as in 'Victory' and read 'Shouri,' not 'Katsutoshi' like it looks.

The way it's written, cliche jokes aside, doesn't it seem more suitable for a boy? But when I asked Mom about it, she started telling me about this handsome knight in shining armor fencer guy who saved her pregnant self when she was stuck at a street corner in Boston.

"I was so worried that I would give birth right there…but this super-cool guy shared his taxi with me and said to comfort me-"

I'll paraphrase. July is called 'Yuuri' in his hometown and those born in summer are strong. He was so cool and his smile so sweet and refreshing that it stuck with her. If you know my mom, then you know what kind of person she is. Once she gets an idea…

"-and Yuu-chan is born in July, that's why you're Yuuri! It was too cute! The most suitable name for my cute daughter-"

…nobody can stop her.

"-Yuuri, born in July! Isn't that romantic? Don't you think it's suitable for a shoujo manga heroine? Yuuri. Isn't that gorgeous? Don't you feel sparkly knowing that?"

In the past, maybe I would've felt sparkly, but after being teased about for so many years…you can say that my desire for sparkles has diminished into nothing.

"Ahhh~! Can't you feel your mama's love~!"

I want to move out.

After that, I eagerly saved money for months so that I could move out, but when I checked my savings, there was barely enough to rent an apartment. Rent isn't cheap at all! In this day and age, the prices have been skyrocketing. This is what we call inflation.

Maybe that's why all this happened in the first place. Maybe God saw how hard working I was and had pity on me. He sent His angels to answer heart's desire. 'Since you want to move out so much, why don't you go to different world?' was probably the thought behind it.

Which is to say, the girls shoved my head down the fountain and then I felt a tight squeeze from my head to my torso. The squeezing feeling got tighter and tighter.

That was when I thought to myself: is this it? Am I going to become an urban legend? The school girl that got eaten by the fountain and from then on haunts high school bullies and other forms of petty criminals?

_Is this how I'm going to live from now on?_

* * *

"Mom, this is too tight. Can you loosen it a bit more?"

"Silly! This is a corset! They're meant to shape your body, of course it'll be tight. This experience will definitely help you! One day, Mama hopes that you can grow up into a beautiful queen! Isn't that romantic?"

Mom was always saying things like that so I never thought much of it…but Mom, I never thought this would happen but…

All those years of you forcing me to wear frilly, girly lolita dresses has finally come to fruition! I'm sorry for cutting my hair short like a boy so that you'd stop making me wear them. It's true I want to be independent, but maybe these kinds of skills can become useful one day.

Ah! Of course, I'm still not sorry Shouri, for eating your bread this morning. You called me an unfeminine tomboy for not calling you "Onii-chan~! Onii-chan~!" like your 2D girlfriends. Who does that? This is the modern age!

It's sexist.

This is why no one wants to date you, Mr. Forever Alone.

* * *

Luckily, when those small time bullies shoved me down the fountain, even though I got sucked in, I didn't become famous. The fate of being an urban legend used to scare people at night was not meant for one such as I.

Instead, I ended up in a different world.

When I looked, all around me are rolling green hills and wide open skies. There were even foreigners dressed in medieval European style clothing. Far in the distance, I could even see mountains looming over the small houses with their little straw rooftops.

Even though I know this wasn't an amusement park, I still wanted to reject this kind of strange reality.

This kind of story…where the heroine gets dragged into a different world…that can only be found in a shoujo manga! I clutched my school bag in terror.

"Is this…Is this because I was named Yuuri like in a shoujo manga? Am I jinxed?"

Mom…whoever that handsome knight in shining armor fencer guy is…one day I'm going to find him and punch him in the face for giving you that kind of idea. He jinxed me!

To those people wondering why I'm not punching my mother who named me, what kind of person do you take me for? That's my Mom!


	2. Chapter 1.2: From today, you are the demon queen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A Mixer is basically a group date of sorts, except you don't have a designated partner. You have an equal number of guys and girls and you all get to know one another in this kind of casual setting.

 

**Chapter 1.2: From today, you are the demon queen!**

I know the foreigners in their European costumes started throwing rocks at me. I know this broad shouldered Hollywood manly man on a white horse came and gave me a headache that magically allowed me to understand everyone. I know these sparkling handsome men came riding on their horses, followed by their soldiers, come to save me like a romance novel heroine.

I know there was a fight between a big, bulky Hollywood manly man and the handsome sparkling men who came to my rescue. I know I was even held aloft in the air for a moment by this adorable mascot skeleton character. I know that one of the handsome sparkling men whisked me away on his brown horse and together, we rode off into the sunset. I even know that I was faintly disappointed that the brown horse was not white, since every other item on the list was checked.

I know that. I know all of that.

"So why can't I process this at all!?"

"A lot of things have happened to you in such a short amount of time. It may take a while for you to process it all, Your Majesty. Please be patient with yourself."

Seeing my trembling and blue face, the first handsome sparkling man, the one named Lord Weller, who whisked me away on his horse. He had short brown hair and a faded scar on his eyebrow, but even though he was relatively plain compared to the other guy, he had a heroic and gallant air.

Then he smiled gently at me with his sparkling white smile and all of a sudden, I couldn't think straight.

Mom…is this the power of a handsome ma-no, a handsome knight in shining armor guy!? With this realization, it felt as if my sheltered, never had a boyfriend before school girl self magically opened the door to a greater existence, as if I had become closer to ascending to womanhood!

Mom, I understand now! I definitely won't blame you for giving me this strange name that cursed me to enter a shoujo manga! I'll just keep blaming that guy instead.

You really can't underestimate a handsome man!

Then the other sparkly handsome man, the one with long, silky hair that looked softer and more luxurious than even a shampoo commercial, gave me a fright. He crumpled at my feet and at first, I thought he'd fainted. I was so scared I almost screamed.

I grabbed Lord Weller's arm, saying in a voice that sounded tone deaf and loud even to my ears. "Is he alright!? Tell me he's alright!"

Lord Weller did not pull away, but instead used his other hand to softly pat my head.

"Look again, Your Majesty."

Then, when my fearful self finally calmed down, I realized the Shampoo Commercial guy had dropped to one knee, like a knight would to his fair maiden. When he looked up, his long eyelashes were trembling softly from the weight of his tears.

"Your Majesty! I did not meant to frighten you. If you would like, I, Gunter von Kleist, will earnestly punish himself for my impudence in daring to frighten Her Majesty!"

That actually frightened me more. That's really weird, you know! It's like Dobby! Dobby from Harry Potter! I don't care how many girls like him, I definitely don't want to be like that bully, Malfoy!

I had to gather all of my remaining strength and speak calmly, with all the poise I had.

"No, no...please don't punish yourself for my sake. It's like Lord Weller says, a lot has happened and I'm on edge. Please, give me a moment to center myself and I'll be able to think more clearly"

"Conrad," said Lord Weller faintly, "you can call me Conrad. You are not in Japan anymore, so there is no need to stick to those conventions for us foreigners."

"Oh. Right."

"And you may call me Gunter, Your Majesty. My heart is at ease knowing that Your Majesty is not afraid. I have earnestly awaited the day when I can meet you at last and to have frightened Your Majesty…my heart almost couldn't take it! From now, I shall strive to be more careful so as not to startle Your Majesty's tender heart."

I'm ashamed to admit that my heart skipped a beat. Although Gunter's excessive show of emotion initially frightened me, but on second thought, wasn't that very noble and courtly? If I were any other girl, I would've definitely swooned!

Not only was the first knightly handsome guy dangerous, so this one was too!

I, this frail and lonesome girl all alone in this strange land, definitely won't let her guard down around these two handsome guys!

* * *

Worlds away, in the small country of Japan, Shibuya Shouri looked up. His face, washed by the blue light emanating from his phone. He pushed his glasses back. They flashed ominously.

On the phone's screen was the drawn figure of a cute girl with wide eyes, dressed in a school uniform. To her side was a box filled with the words, [Onii-chan, who do you like better? Food or Me?]. However Shouri was going to respond, his planned response was washed away.

Washed away by the loud alarms ringing in the back of his mind.

The phone slid out of his hand. With dexterous hands, Shouri immediately caught it and tossed it into his side bag. His expression morphed into one of determination.

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan! Big Brother will definitely come to save you!"

His classmate, who had been waiting for the train with him, shouted after him: "But what about the Mixer!?"

* * *

When we disembarked from the horses, it was to arrive at a rustic wooden cabin out in the woods.

Strictly speaking, as a frail and lonesome girl forced to wander this foreign countryside with these two men and their small battalion of sweaty men, I really had to wonder what they were doing. As if sensing my thoughts, Conrad handed me a folded pile of clothing.

"It is fall in this country and the temperature will drop as night approaches. Although this uniform may not be to Your Majesty's taste, but it will surely be warmer than what you are currently wearing."

Gunter gnashed his teeth against his white handkerchief. "It pains me to see Her Majesty to wear such rough clothing, suitable for her grace and majesty, but I must agree. It would be unseemly to leave her in such attire, soaked through as it is."

This uniform is a hundred times better than my wet uniform. I had to sit on that horse in a skirt. Although I always wear shorts underneath, if only so Shouri would stop worrying about random perverts…I still got worried.

"Thank you," I said with a relieved smile.

Perhaps sensing my hesitation, Conrad patted my head and said: "Do not fear, no one will harm you whilst I am here."

It was totally cliche, but somehow!? Somehow!? This Conrad guy suddenly became really cool in my eyes. The power of a handsome man.

"Even if I have to sacrifice my life, Your Majesty, I will ensure nobody enters whilst you are changing!"

Gunter too! Another handsome man! Even though that was entirely too dramatic, it was still very cool! You are so cool!

"Thank you so much!"

And with that, I entered the cabin. When I entered, one of the soldiers gave me a lit lamp with a bright and flickering flame, the kind you would take with you camping. Behind me, the door closed with a creak. There was a roughly carved wooden table (whose style has become more popular nowadays) inside. I set the lamp on it. Realizing my school bag was still on me, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I pulled it off me.

Then I changed quickly and put my school bag back on. My school bag…even though I dislike studying as much as the average girl, all that remains of my life is in this bag.

Although…I admit that I'm still suspicious, we rode through the quiet countryside the entire time and nothing bad has happened yet. Not only that, but they saved me from those people throwing stones at me and their brutish lord. I watched the door the entire time. Nobody tried to open the door or knock on it or even take a peak.

So you could say my trust meter went up a bit.

When I opened the door and told them I finished changing, only Gunter and Conrad entered.

"Let me explain, Your Majesty, of the circumstances that led one of your glory to return to this world."

Gunter stood across from me. Conrad stood as a guard. His sword was at his side and he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. I sat in my chair, next to the wood stove. Its fire was warm against my back. Earlier, I was so cold in my damp uniform I started to sneeze. Now, I felt so warm in this dry uniform, sitting next to the fire. I was grateful for it.

Gunter had just explained this entire situation to me. As you'd might expect, it was long-winded and flowery. To be frank, I wasn't sure if this were all an elaborate dream or not. A prank TV show was out of the question. Nobody would spend that much attention to detail on those shows.

He finished his explanation, closing it with this:

"I deeply apologize for the undignified manner you were thrust into this world-of course Your Majesty is the most dignified, but…our calculations were not. By our calculations, you should've arrived in our kingdom's capital. However, it seems we must have put to much power and you landed on the outskirts of the country, within a village of humans. I am very sorry, our Majesty. It is only good fortune that those we placed along the border as a contingency and Conrad reached you in time. We are now within our own territory, so there is no need to worry. Please be at ease."

"So let me get this straight…I am your queen and you are my vassals, so that is why you keep speaking to me in that roundabout way…"

Gunter nodded eagerly. "We are your vassals," he proclaimed. "It is only proper."

"..and this is another world."

Another nod.

"There was a war whose end caused chaos. Thus, my soul which was supposed to be born in this world was instead born on earth instead."

"Perfect! That is correct, Your Majesty! You honor me with your wisdom, Your Majesty!"

Gunter beamed and I could see the light emanating from his figure. This guy is incredibly intense, I thought. I wonder how he does it? No, no, that's not the point Yuuri. The point is, the sooner I figure this out, the sooner, I can go home and return to my ordinary life.

Don't get distracted by his perfect looks, Yuuri. You have to keep your guard up. Don't forget Shouri's teachings!

* * *

When I was six years old, my eleven years old older brother pulled me aside and said:

"Since Yuu-chan is growing up and going to school by herself, you have to be more careful now? Understand?"

"Ok Sho-chan."

Of course, I didn't understand. Why would a six year old understand? I just wanted to watch TV, not talk to my weird brother. Sensing this, he stood in front of the screen with his arms outstretched wide. No matter how much I tried to keep watching, I could.

With a serious expression, he said:

"No. I mean it! There are a lot of strange people out there, Yuu-chan, boys and girls and even bad adults who will do bad things so sometimes, even if somebody seems nice, you have to ignore them and show a cold and dismissive atittude!"

"But..but Yuu-chan doesn't want to be mean."

"Yuu-chan! Do you want a bad guy to take you away forever? Where you'll never be able see Big Brother or Mom or Dad again?"

Back then, I was still innocent and followed Shouri like a duckling, copying his every word and deed. If Shouri liked it, I did too. If Shouri didn't like it, then it was disgusting. That's how I was. Naturally, I grabbed my brother's arm while crying.

"N-no…Big Brother…Yuu-chan doesn't want to be taken away! Yuu-chan wants to be with Mamma and Papa and Big Brother forever!"

"Then Yuu-chan has to listen properly! I don't want to scare you, but it's important that as a girl, you can defend yourself. If a suspicious boy or even an adult man acts strangely towards you, you need to be cold and dismissive! If they try to grab you, you have to scream loudly and say, 'Help me!' so that somebody will help you. If that doesn't work…you use this! Here!"

He handed me a small bag of things. I thought it was fun toys and felt happy inside, but when I looked through it, I saw a bunch of strange things instead.

"This is an anti-pervert kit. Here, let me show you how to use it. Let's see...the manual says…"

Then my eleven years old brother earnestly taught my six year old self about things such as a rape whistle and pepper spray. Since the rape whistle was the only fun thing, I grabbed it and started blowing on it loudly.

Mom heard it and came running. When she realized what was going on, she confiscated the kit and scolded Shouri for it.

"That's too dangerous for Yuu-chan right now, Sho-chan! Don't give her that."

"How is she supposed to defend herself then? I can't follow her to school, Mother!"

That was when Mom, with her sparkling eyes, turned to me and said, "Don't worry, Yuu-chan! Mama will teach you how to defend yourself!"

Of course, that never stopped my brother. Every year without fail, he pulls me aside and says, "Yuu-chan! Since you're older now, there's something I want you to know…" and then teaches me a lot of self defense methods, quizzes me on various situations, and gives me a lot of weird stuff.

Last year, he gave me another rape whistle, but I lost it somewhere.

Really, after hearing all this, don't you think the biggest pervert here is my Big Brother? That was my original thought. It's only now that I realize…he was preparing me all this time!

Any other girl would've been swept off her feet by either the muscley Hollywood guy, the handsome knight Conrad, or the sparkling shampoo commercial Gunter. Regardless of whether or not either of them mean well, Shori was right! Even if most people are good, there's always some who are bad! What's more important is taking the appropriate measures to protect yourself!

To my older Brother! After being a frail and lonesome girl in the wilderness, only surrounded by these two dangerous guys…I realize that even when you kept telling me all the things that could go wrong for a frail girl like me, all along, you were trying to protect me. Thank you, Shouri.

I definitely won't ignore you, next time.

* * *

That's why…even though both Conrad and Gunter are handsome, gentlemanly, and considerate, I definitely won't fall for their tricks! Even though I relaxed my guard, I'll just raise it again!

This time, I even slipped into the calm and focused self defense mode that Shouri had painstakingly quizzed me on! It was weird, but he said he'd help me with my homework and for the sake of my grades, I had no choice. At this point, it's only natural…since I naturally have to keep my distance from these dangerous sparkling handsome men!

This could still end badly, you know? Even discounting their soldiers, there's still two of them and one of me. I'm not saying that they would do anything bad, but if they did, I'd be helpless.

"Sorry, but how do you know I'm who you're looking for?"

"You have the mark of the king, Your Majesty! There's no doubt! That noble visage, the purest black that adorns your hair, those clear, unclouded dark eyes of the same color. There's no doubt! You are Your Majesty! Even your jet-black garments proclaim your standing!"

I self-consciously fiddled with the school uniform I set out to dry near the fire. It's a little too big for me. The whole uniform is, since I'm prepared wear it for the next three years.

Hey, Mister! Don't look too closely, ok? Not only will I be embarrassed, but it's inappropriate for a grown man like you to look too closely at a school girl uniform!

"Your Majesty, do you wear black every day? It is the royal color only members of the royal family can wear. How wonderful! Black garments that match the shade of your eyes and hair…"

"Yes….since this is my school uniform."

Like I mentioned before, it makes me look like a shounen manga villain. A black sailor uniform with a red ribbon and white lines. Doesn't this look ominous and somber compared to a more light hearted and proper blue?

I wanted a blue uniform…I still feel a bit sad, when I think about how close I was to getting it.

Gunter clasped his hands together and sighed dreamily.

"How majestic! Like a beautiful dream…I half expect to wake up in my bed. Your Majesty is truly Your Majesty!"

He sounds like my mother. Somehow, it became easier dealing with him, after that.

"...but a lot of Japanese people have black hair and black eyes. This uniform is commonly worn too, since it's my school uniform."

In case they didn't get it, I pressed harder. "So let me ask again, are you sure I'm who you're looking for?"

Conrad smiled his sparkling smile. "You are speaking our language, aren't you?"

Ugh. I still have no defense against this guy. To regain my bearings, I had to look away for a moment. Next time, I'll definitely be more prepared. As Shouri says, research is the key to victory!

"Your Majesty," Gunter said earnestly, "What Adalbert-" the manly man Hollywood guy "-did to you, I…deeply regret, but it was what allowed Your Majesty to recall your soul's past memory of our language. All souls keep memories from their various past lives, but ordinarily, the door to these memories are shut. Instead, they must rely upon the knowledge of their current self, but that man! That horrible man forcibly dragged your knowledge from the deepest depths of your soul! To use that barbaric human magic against your noble person! How despicable!"

I quietly digested this information. It seems too fantastical to be real…but Gunter was genuinely angry, wasn't he? I'm not sure how to react to this…

Around me the two engaged in conversation.

"...I've heard it can be useful."

"It's outrageous, is what it is! While I'm grateful he was skilled…if he'd been even a little less skilled or even a little more reckless, imagine what could've happened to Her Majesty! She would've remembered events from her past life! He would've burdened her thin shoulders all the more! Overwhelmed her innocent mind! Nobody wants to remember the past travails of their soul."

I admit…I'm curious about what my soul has experienced, but it's true that I wouldn't want to be burdened down by their past experiences. In the end, Yuuri is better off being Yuuri.

From where he leaned against the doorway, Conrad told Gunter calmly, "But if you think about it, this is why we can speak to and understand Her Majesty. Without it, would you have known why she was so frightened earlier? There's no point in being angry over past events, Lord von Kleist."

"Certainly, Conrad, you are correct. It is a pity…I had drawn up many lessons and bought many textbooks so that I could teach Her Majesty High Mazoku..."

Seeing that genuine look of disappointment on his face, I felt guilty, even though I did nothing wrong.

I awkwardly added, "there's probably a lot of things I don't know that well and it would help immerse me further in your-I mean our society. Maybe you can cover those gaps in my knowledge, ah Gunter?"

That did the trick.

"Yes! Of course!" With stars in his eyes, Gunter said, "how gracious and kind of Your Majesty! To comfort a lowly one such as I! I will surely teach you to the best of my ability. In any case, Your Majesty, this is further evidence that you are indeed Your Majesty!"

I'm not sure what I just signed up for, but he seems happier now, doesn't he? And I guess…that makes sense. I want to believe this is merely an elaborate dream since there's no way even a theme park would have such good and consistent acting, but if it isn't, I should get to know this new world better, shouldn't I?

That was when the children came in. They knocked on the door impatiently and when Conrad opened the door ever so slightly, they shouted at him to come out and play.

Earlier, when we passed through, the adults were wary and spoke to one another softly, under their breaths. They gave our group glances when they thought we weren't looking, but judging by the expression on the soldiers' faces, they knew it too.

I didn't think they would let the children out at all.

"Conrad! Teach us to throw! We can't get the ball to throw straight."

"Teach us to hit too!"

"And how to end the game…"

"All of you…the day is ending. Soon, it'll be too dark outside to see where the ball goes."

Even though his tone was scolding, I think he also wanted to play with them. These children didn't look up or down at him because he was a noble or a mazoku or a soldier. To them, he was their friend.

"But Conrad! That's why we need to play right now!"

"Yeah Conrad! Let's play!"

Conrad hesitated before giving me a quick bow and leaving the room. He must not be that suspicious, if the children like him so much. I felt a little guilty, for distrusting him and Gunter, who had been so helpful and kind to me, but what can a girl in my position do? It can't be helped. With that thought in mind, I put aside those feelings of guilt.

"...he seems like a good person, since the children like him so much."

"Yes, he is one of my prized pupils and the best commander in the kingdom."

"So you were a teacher…"

That explains a lot.

"Ah, can it be that…Your Majesty, were you suspicious of us?"

'I am a lone and frail young girl still in the blossom of her youth, surrounded by all these strange men she had just met, out in the wilderness. Why shouldn't I?' was what I thought, but it's not like I can say that out loud. That would be the same as accusing them of being perverts.

I can't do that!

Instead of answering that lose-lose question, I crossed my arms and changed the topic. A nervous drop of sweat slid down Gunter's long face. He must have realized how suspicious he came off. When he gave me a sad look with those teary eyes, I had to forcefully kill my heart and ignore it!

It wasn't easy, but as Shori says, sometimes, you have to be mean to save yourself!

"Let's return to the prior subject. For now, let's say that I am indeed your queen. Didn't you also say that I would have ordinarily returned after having grown into an adult?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty."

His expression told me he still wanted me to answer his previous question, on whether or not I thought he and Conrad were creepy perverts out to molest a young and frail innocent young woman such as I. I ignored it.

"It must have been an emergency for you to have called me here. Why did you call me?"

Gunter's face grew serious. A hushed atmosphere fell upon the room.

"As expected of Your Majesty, you immediately grasped the crux of this issue! Gunter, your faithful and loyal servant answers you: Your Majesty's dignified and proud self was summoned In order to defeat the enemy."

I sat up straighter. "Who is the enemy?"

"Humans. Your Majesty must eradicate all the humans and topple all their countries! Scorch their very earth!"

Humans!? Topple their countries!? Scorch their earth!? I expected dragons or witches or even evil empires, but….

I was so shocked I stood up. Behind me, the chair toppled to the floor.

"Eradicate all humans!? Bu-that's preposterous! I'm a human too!"

"Not at all, Your Majesty is a fine Mazoku! Vested in the clearest black, the most noble and pure of colors! The 27th Queen!"

Gunter said all this with a smile. I think the smiling is what scares me the most. He is asking for genocide with a smile. I can't understand that kind of mindset at all; hating a people so much you want to wipe them off the face of the earth! Not only that, but genocide is a crime under the UN!

For what reason is he asking for this?

"Congratulations! From now on, you are the Maou!"

I'm not human, I'm a demon. Not only that, but the Queen of Demons! Doesn't that mean…instead of being a shoujo manga heroine, I'm the villain!? I'm leading the evil empire!?

Does that mean I'm going to die a horrible death in the future after the real protagonist of the story is summoned!? Isn't that what happens?

Does this mean…I need to avoid death flags like in those light novels?

**No! No! I can't handle this kind of reality at all!**


	3. 2. Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Their fathers were killed by a king, not a queen. For some reason, that makes a huge difference. Thank you for all the support!

 

**Chapter 2: Divergence**

That night, I had a strange dream. In it, the children playing baseball with Conrad were begging me not to kill them like I killed their fathers. They were kneeling before me with their hands cradling their faces to hide their tears. Whenever I tried to speak up and comfort them, my brother would stop me.

"Wait, Yuuri."

"But, but Shouri! I can't leave them scared like this! What kind of person would I be if I didn't try to comfort them?"

Shouri looked down at me with kind eyes and said, "what has happened cannot be changed, Yuuri. This is something I hope you learn and see for yourself."

_"Please forgive us, Your Majesty! We didn't know! Please don't chop off our heads or burn down our houses!"_

_Conrad tried to comfort them, but to no avail._

_"Howell, you didn't do anything wrong. His Majesty has no reason to do such a thing. Emma, raise your head."_

_"But the king…my papa…."_

_Emma's voice creaked as she cried, rising and falling like my grandfather's favorite chair. Doors opened from the surrounding houses as the mothers called the children home. The children fled back home._

After seeing this, I couldn't help but be upset. Who would be happy to see innocent children afraid of them? But what can be done? That was when Shouri turned to me and clasped my shoulders. With serious eyes, he imparted this piece of nonsense to me:

"Remember what Onii-chan told you. All Men Are Wolves!" He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "There's still the anti-pervert kit I put in your bag. Make sure you Put! It! To! Good! Use!"

That was when I woke up. I sat up from the musty old sleeping bag I borrowed from a soldier and realized that it was still night time. The moonlight was still slipping in through the cabin window. Although it was only a dream, I still stuck my hand through the bag I used as my pillow and groped around for my anti-pervert kit.

When I found it, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I left it in the bag and closed the bag properly, so that nothing would escape. Then I readjusted my makeshift pillow and went back to sleep. When I woke up a few hours later, I put it out of my mind. It wouldn't be until later that day that I remembered something.

The strangest thing was not the reactions of the children, different from what happened in reality.

The strangest thing was being treated as if I were a man.

* * *

Earlier that day, when I went outside to mull over what Gunter told me, it was true that I saw Conrad playing baseball with the children. He told me he'd gone to earth before and that was where he learned it.

One of the children tugged at my uniform shirt. He was a little boy with blond hair and dark eyes. Brandon, was his name. Even years later, I still remember him.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked.

My father loves baseball and I grew up playing it with him and Shouri. It had been a long time since I'd been able to play it so lightheartedly, however, so I could only sheepishly tell them I'd forgotten most of it.

"I don't remember the rules very well. Can someone show me?"

At this, the children became very excited and clustered together as they all attempted to explain the rules to me in loud voices, their words tripping over one another. When they found out I was the queen, all they said were things like:

"Are you sure?"

"She doesn't look like a queen!"

"Aren't queens supposed to be prettier?"

"Is it ok if you play with us more?"

And quickly forgot it. It seems even in this world, Queens are secondary to Kings. To comfort me, Conrad said some complimentary things to me and told me "the previous Maoh was also female as well. I'm certain that Yuuri-sama will do a more than satisfactory job."

"You don't have to tell me that." I said finally. "Did you know? In my world, there is currently a queen who has reigned for over half a century, England's Queen Elizabeth II. The only one who has reigned longer than her was Queen Victoria who expanded her empire and conquered over half the world."

"Her Majesty's world is indeed full of powerful figures."

Conrad is diplomatic and charming, the kind of person women like the most, but he doesn't get it. That was why I continued to speak. In retrospect, all I did was sign myself up for a more torturous task than I could have ever expected. I still don't regret it.

"This world feels surreal to me, as if it were a dream. You all treat me like I'm made of glass, but if this is reality and not a dream…"

I met Conrad's eyes.

"You don't get it now, but I'll make sure you do. I'll make sure everybody sees it! The true strength of a woman!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Your Majesty."

With that, I sealed my fate.

Whether this world is real or not doesn't matter. My world is full of strong and powerful women whether as queens, scientists, or actresses acting as ambassadors. Even though we are not always given the recognition we deserve and often have our achievements stolen by men and erased from history…it doesn't discount what we have actually done.

It doesn't change the fact that women have shaped the world. There's no way, I who is from that world, will submit easily. Of this, I was certain.


	4. Chapter 3.1: Blood Pledge Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Today is a double update, for obvious reasons.

 

**Chapter 3.1: Blood Pledge Castle**

Despite those brave and careless words of mine…

"Ne, Conrad…"

The man in question gave me his usual lady-killer's smile. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How long have we been travelling? I lost count."

"One day, Your Majesty."

"I feel as if all my energy has been sucked out of me." I said honestly. Despite my good intentions, I was still helpless like this in the end.

"Almost there." Conrad encouraged.

He didn't say anything, but I know he was laughing at me inside. He had that kind of look to him. I couldn't say anything after that. Everybody else was working hard, after all.

If they focused primarily on their jobs, it wouldn't have been unreasonable. Yet they didn't. Instead, they still took turns chatting with me and trying to get to know me. Keeping me company when I missed my home and telling me funny stories about their friends or family members and their favorite places to go within Shin-Makoku's capital so that I'd have something to look forward to. One of the soldiers, Lenz, even introduced me to the hawk he raised to keep him from getting lost.

After such kindness and warmth, wouldn't it be unreasonable to whine and complain?

It's true that I am a pampered and sheltered daughter in my family, but even I know this much. Dad works hard to make a living. Mom works hard so we can live. My job is to study. Well, it was. Now it's become something intolerable. Even so, Shori once told me: "It's my job as the man to study. As long as Yuu-chan works hard and does her best, I can do the rest."

I was very angry to hear that at the time, but when I remember my brother's words now, I can't help but be deeply touched. That comfortable feeling you get when you are around people who know you well and have lovingly raised you is something you cannot find anywhere else in the world. My family has never given me reason to be dissatisfied.

* * *

Well, there was once.

I once took a nap on the couch and woke up to the sight of my brother's body pillow next to my face. I pushed it away and examined it. It was one of those stupid 2D girls from his stupid Sis-con anime. You know, the one with the long-suffering older brother and his super-cute little sister and how he takes care of her. As a younger sister, what am I supposed to think?

It's super gross, man.

I stared at it, unsure of what to say.

"If Yuu-chan is lonely, it's ok if you need a friend." He said, trying his best to sound cool. "Just tell all your worries to this friend right here."

"Hah?"

I slammed the body pillow onto the ground.

"U-Umaru-chan!" My brother immediately dropped his cool image and cradled the pillow as fondly as you would a wounded, dying lover. He was distraught. Gross. Isn't her character still in high school? Why is she your new girlfriend?

"Yuu-chan! How could you treat poor Umaru-chan so harshly! What would you do if this was Mr. Shu?"

Mr. Shu is my large bear that I once won at a carnival. Shori offered to win it for me, but Shori's pitches have always been bad. Although I was grateful for his effort, it was me that won the bear. From then on, Mr. Shu became my one and only precious companion!

"Mr. Shu? Mr. Shu would never leave his lair!"

"One day, Mr. Shu will be thrown to the ground and then you'll realize how it feels! Ah….if only you were my cute brother instead of my tomboyish sister. Then you'd never do something like this! How could you!"

"Even if you throw Mr. Shu to the floor a hundred times, it would never hurt him! Mr. Shu is invincible! Besides, if I were a boy, I'd be a hundred times less likely to talk to you. A man needs to be able to rely on himself."

My brother refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. That was fine because I didn't want to talk to him either. Ever since I was young, he'd made it clear that he didn't believe I could stand on my own. That's why I stubbornly and selfishly insisted on doing it anyway.

That's why even if it's Shori…I won't let him help me. "Because you're my sister" is a reason that I don't understand at all!

So beyond asking the occasional question to keep track of our progress, I've decided not to complain no matter what.

* * *

From an unseen signal, the knight riding on my left side- Lenz -pulled back. I pretended not to notice as Conrad reentered the formation. There was a knowing look in his eyes.

"Is Your Majesty still homesick?"

I nodded, unable to bring myself to speak any further. I'd promised myself I wouldn't bother the others. Wouldn't bring down the mood of the rest of the group. Since it's my fault they're traveling like this, after all.

"It's natural for Your Majesty to be homesick," he said gently, "it'll ease after a month or two."

"Has Conrad ever felt homesick?"

When he smiled that gleaming smile of his, I didn't even blink. Traveling in close quarters, medieval style, does that to you. You get comfortable and build bonds in a way you ordinarily wouldn't.

"Yes. Loads of times. Certain situations require I leave everything behind and go to foreign countries. It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it."

"Yes…" I said, looking away. "A tough job."

Before, all I had to do was wake up, go to school, come back, and study. The rest of my time was up to me. I could spend time with my family and my friends as much as I wanted to.

Now my job has been changed to genocide. Genocide with a dash of villainy.…in addition to my sudden and unexpected change in living standard. My phone is almost dead. I wish I'd brought my charger.

I don't want this kind of job so I'm going to secretly change it. Please keep it a secret from Gunter and Conrad. I think Conrad already knows, but please keep it from him just to be safe.

It is a top secret, peace-keeping mission.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Blood Oath City will soon be in sight."

Blood Oath City, the Capital of Shin Makoku. The seat of my rule, supposedly. I'm still hoping nobody would actually install a random Japanese school girl as the ruler of their entire country. Is this an otome game? I've never really played those, but isn't this set up kind of similar?

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm looking forward to seeing it!"

I hope I can return home soon, but I don't want to commit genocide to do it.

"Your Majesty is a sincere girl." He said in pleasant voice.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no…rather, I'm admiring Your Majesty's fortitude. Up until now, you have never ridden a horse or separated your phone for more than three seconds."

"I know I cried when my battery died…but can you please not bring that up again?"

"Isn't that good? I've heard staring at the screen too long can give you bad eyesight."

"Kuh! You sound like my Dad!"

Dad always said things like that.  _"Look at your brother. Do you want to end up like him? If you don't go outside more often, you'll be unable to look further past your own hand!"_

Conrad stroked his chin. "He is a wise and great man, that Shibuya Shouma."

Ugh. What a weirdo. I gave him a look of distaste. Conrad pretended to enjoy the scenery, but from that smile on his face…he was definitely, most definitely secretly laughing at me on the inside.  _I just knew it._

It prickled something in the back of my mind, seeing that smile. Now that I was inoculated against him, I realized there was something about that smile. Something familiar. When I tried to put it into words, I couldn't so I kept it to myself.

Conrad is somebody who knows his way around a woman's heart. This guy understands their worries and sympathizes with women in a way that is genuine. He's reliable and trustworthy, somebody you could lean onto when you're not sure of what to do. If I were a man, I'd definitely look up to him.

I'm an inexperienced young lady who lives in eternal winter, having never been kissed or held hands with a boy romantically, but even I can recognize that sort of smile. It's like there's a sign written on his forehead. It'd be rude to point that out.

It's like Mom says.  _If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all._

We took a brief break at a village that sat just north of a peaceful lakeside. The more we drew closer to the capital, the more friendly the people became. Here, their eyes were creased with happiness at the sight of us. Dirt lingered beneath their fingernails, but their hands were nice smelling and clean. Their clothes neat. A far cry from the poverty I saw at the border.

A long stone bridge arced across waters. The stones were large and smooth, white against the blue of the sky and the clearness of the lake. On the other end, you could see the continuation of the road, yellow dust having been kicked up by previous travelers. It stretched deep through the spare woods, as far as the eye could see.

"There." Conrad said, "cross that bridge and we'll have arrived."

I didn't take him seriously and I think he knew it, given the way he chuckled, smile reaching all the way to the crows feet of his eyes. He'd been telling me over and over again "we're almost there" for the entire day or so. How could I believe?

Still, I thanked him and said some pleasant things before going to wander around in the village until these two stiff legs of mine were satisfied. Gunter joined me and behind us, two knights followed. Adel and Fritz.

"Conrad understands women well, doesn't he?"

When I mentioned this to Gunter afterward, his eyes started jumping everywhere. Unable to respond, he made up an excuse instead.

"Excuse me, I forgot there was an important matter I must attend to. Excuse me, Your Majesty."

He disappeared into the horizon. I turned to Adel, but she only grinned and said: "That's because Your Majesty asked the wrong question."

"I don't understand. Was I insensitive?"

"Rather than insensitive, Your Majesty was just the right amount," Fritz responded as he folded his arms behind his head. "As expected from Her Majesty!" There was wicked smirk on his face. "She picked his true nature straight away! Now I owe Lenz money!"

He was a tall, cheerful man with blond, almost white hair and a nasty, hissing sort of cackle. His skin was pale and whenever the heat was too much, it turned a blotchy red. He never minded when that happened, so long as he could whistle to himself.

"Damn," he said cheerfully, "she found out the Philanderer Prince's shocking secret. Now I owe Lenz my next paycheck!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you lose money."

I gave the beginnings of a shallow bow before remembering that I'm not supposed to do that here.

"Don't make Her Majesty apologize," Adel scolded. "He's too light-hearted, Your Majesty. I hope you'll forgive whatever foolish idea he's got in his head."

As always, she was formal with me, as she came in from the previous town we used as a checkpoint. The few that came from the border- Lenz, Ryan, and Fritz- had become friendly with me by this point.

I held out my palms. "No, no, not at all. He didn't say anything strange or wrong at all. Fritz-san was only comforting me, that's all."

"Don't worry, I'll win it back all in one go."

There was a gleeful look on his face, as if there were a secret only he himself knew. Adel's face distorted. The expression in her eyes was plain as day:  _'you're an idiot.'_

"By my calculations," Fritz said in a smug, self-satisfied tone, "Lenz should've safely won several paychecks by now. I'm going to wait until he's gotten it all, safe and snug in his little money back and then I'll win it all in one go. He's always easiest to agree when he's won a lot."

Seeing my confusion, Adel added: "Lenz loves cards, but he's terrible at them. You'd think he'd get the hint by now, but no." She kicked a stone halfheartedly. "No, he is a man and thus must defend his manly pride by losing all his money."

"What about Fritz?"

"The best!" Fritz bragged.

"The best." She echoed. Her voice was grim. "He's gone so far as to won jewelry off me before."

"What does he do with it?" I asked, bewildered.

It was then that I realized that I was still too naive.

Her lips pulled into a grim line. "He offers to return it in return for a date."

"With the awesome me!" He cackled, knowing that he was being ignored. It pleased him to see the way Adel frowned before pretending she couldn't hear him.

"That's harassment!" I gasped. "Don't give into him! He should do it the proper way."

She barked a laugh. "That's what I think too. Men shouldn't think the bare minimum should be enough. You and I are the same, Your Majesty. We're surrounded by stupid men."

"Don't lie, Adel! You know you love my special allure…"

I watched her face carefully. Adel isn't as stoic as her name or stiff manners would imply. Her lively brows are one of her main characteristics. Those lively brows were currently flat and wrinkled in disdain.

"I'm going to kill you," she fumed. "Fritz von Brandt, you sexist pig! When a woman says no…."

In the end, Conrad had to remind her that her job was to knight me and "if you'd like to murder him, please wait until after I'm no longer around."

"Captain!" Fritz cried sorrowfully, "how could you abandon me like this?"

Conrad's voice was mellow, even as he delivered his attack with a smile. "Fritz. It's not good to tease women overly much otherwise they'll hate you."

Fritz was silent for the rest of the journey.

"Finally." Lenz said in relief, when the knights changed shifts. "I thought I was going to throttle that little idiot. Even when we were in the same division, I still couldn't stand him. How are you doing, Your Majesty?"

"Will he be ok?"

"Hah. Just let that idiot die."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. This will be good for him. Now he can reflect on his conduct towards his superiors." Conrad said easily. There was a sharp glint in his eyes despite the smile on his face.

"I think he's mad." I whispered to Lenz.

"He is." Lenz said, not bothering to lower his voice. He is a softspoken person, whose normal volume lays closer to a whisper. He tried to whisper to me once before and I couldn't hear a word.

His attempts to keep his face straight and calm always caused that gleeful smile to jump up like a loaded coil and undo all the hard work from before. The more Fritz stayed silent, the more cheerfully Lenz hummed to himself.

Gunter had to clear his throat a few times before Lenz would finally stay quiet. But that smile on his face never left. It made you wonder just how often Fritz needled him for him to react like that.

"Castle in sight!"

* * *

Before we arrived into the city, Gunter insisted I change back into my villainous school uniform. Black, hair, black eyes, and a black dress. Since black is the royal color, it would definitely make an impact on those who see me. A dominating, glorious impression.

I went ahead and did that, but when he insisted I sit side saddle, I refused.

Please don't look down on me for my obstinance. I was already used to riding a horse this way. Furthermore…Gunter was…Gunter. He worried a great deal and cried often about his "delicate nerves". The knights must not have been exposed to him often, given the looks on their faces.

"Your Majesty, please don't leave my sight, it's not safe…"

"Your Majesty, as your Most Benevolent Mother has entrusted you to me…"

"Eep! Your Majesty it is entirely immodest for a lady of your stature to ride a horse that way in a skirt!"

In a rare fit of temper, I said: "I can't ride a horse in a way I was never taught. Shouldn't you, as an instructor, understand this?"

Everybody went silent. Tension rose as they all strained to see Gunter's reaction.

"Your…Your Majesty…" tears fell down Gunter's face. "How powerful! How eloquent! As much as I'd like to allow Your Majesty, in gratitude for your excellent conduct, Your sorrowful Gunter cannot! It would be unladylike and make a sore impression on your hopeful and loyal subjects."

At this point, I was sick of it. I was tired, cranky, and sick of riding a horse. I wanted to get to the castle and sleep for three days. To hell with being ladylike!

I tied up my skirt around my waist and said: "It's fine! I'm wearing shorts under it. See?"

Gunter immediately covered his eyes.

"Agh! Your Majesty! Don't show me!"

"It seems you'll be fine after all," Conrad said with a smile.

He actually looked. The next time he decides to tease me, he'd probably bring it up. That's how casual he was about it. As expected, he doesn't see me as a woman at all.

It's impossible for me to deal with this guy sometimes.

"But please…Your Majesty you can't….Conrad, don't let her tie up her skirt in such an undignified fashion!"

I exploded.

"I'm changing back into the uniform then! Ryan, sorry, but I'll have to borrow it from you again."

"Ah…that's fine…Sir Weller…" With troubled eyes, Ryan turned to Conrad. Conrad looked at him as if to say, 'what are you waiting for?'

"As Her Majesty wishes." He stammered as he handed back the uniform I neatly folded up earlier. It's only polite to fold things up nicely after you've used them.

I changed back into the military uniform and shoved the other one into my school bag. My mood lifted immediately.

"If Your Majesty likes it so much…you can have it." Ryan said with a scratch of his head. "As reward for your hard work and effort. Not that…not that it's-I mean-"

"It won't trouble you will it?"

"We'll replace his." Conrad assured.

For the first time in three days, I smiled.

"Thank you Ryan!"

"Ah yes…of course Majesty." He sputtered, face still red from the wind. "It suits you."

There were a few suspicious coughs around me as we rode back through the capital. It must have been the cold air. Before we entered the city, our group began to split up. The knights to check in and return to their barracks. Gunter, Conrad, and I to wind through the city.

It was then that I raised my voice and said, "Wait! I want to thank everybody first."

"There's no need Your Majesty," Gunter fretted, "this is a matter of course. You are the queen after all! What if you get sick?"

"Even so, I still want to. And my body isn't that frail, Gunter." I added. "I've only been sick three times in my entire life."

"Even so…" he bit his handkerchief and pulled with all the strength a man his age could muster. "I worry."

It's like having another mother, sometimes.

Everybody lined up in good humor. One by one, I walked down the row and thanked them for protecting me…and for being so gracious when I was unexpectedly pulled into a strange and foreign world. Without their friendly face, easy banter, and sincere desire to help me adjust, it would've been harder to have accepted my being here.

Even if I'm destined to become a villainous Demon Queen, I still want to thank those who do well and take care of those who I'm supporting. I still want to show gratitude for those who are kind to me. Gratefully, I held their hands and personally thanked every one.

"Thank you for always telling me such interesting stories, Ryan-san. It really made me look forward to arriving in the capital. I'll be sure to visit that sweet shop you told me about. Thank you for introducing it to me!"

"No need for formalities, Your Majesty. Just Ryan will do. Thank you for your generosity and care. If you ever get lost-" he scratched his head "-well I guess, you could always ask somebody. Everybody at the castle is kind and generous."

"I will! Thank you for your kindness!"

"Ah-no need to bow!"

"So-sorry. I forgot this isn't Japan anymore."

"Thank you for watching over me all this time Adel-san. Having another girl here with me really helped me feel safer. Without Adel-san, I definitely wouldn't have had to confidence to sleep soundly!"

A sweet flush crossed Adel's face.

"Of-of course. Who wouldn't be afraid to be surrounded by all these strange men! Your Majesty-" she clasped my hands "-you have no need to fear for you are the hope of Shin-Makoku! If Your Majesty has need of me, do not be afraid to send for me!"

Bashfully, Yuuri scratched her head and said, "I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"Your Majesty!" Adel said forcefully. "You are the pride of our nation! It would be a great honor for I or either of these gentlemen to be of service to you. Never doubt your pride. Being a knight, protecting others, laying down my life if need be…these are all a part of my pride and honor as knight! I hope Your Majesty will also hold your head up high with dignity, never doubting."

For the Adel who sacrificed all the blood, sweat, and tears that a woman must give to become a knight, what I inadvertently said must have sounded like an insult. At the time, I had not realized how difficult it had been for her. Still, she was kind and had the wisdom to understand the emotion behind my words.

More than a hard working, loyal, or intense knight, the best way for me to describe Adel would be wise. Wise enough to know when to be patient and keep trying, wise enough to understand others. That is Adel.

"Of course! I will definitely remember Adel's words!"

At the time, I was bashful and that was all I could say in response. Without meaning to, I had all but revealed my lack of confidence yet rather than laughing at me, Adel encouraged me. When faced with my bashfulness, Adel only nodded and said, "then Adel will have nothing to fear."

Upon hearing her words, Gunter wept profusely. "What marvelous, passionate intent! What rousing words! For me to have missed teaching a student with Knight Weiss's broad mind and determination at the military academy…it is indeed a pity!"

"Thank you for introducing me to Wanda, Lenz-san. I enjoyed hearing about your travels and hearing your singing. It made the journey more enjoyable."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Lenz smiled faintly, as if he weren't sure what to do. "It was only a little bit of singing."

"Lenz-san," I said with an answering smile. "I can't sing at all. Please don't look down on those of us with bad singing voices."

He laughed. "Yes, I'll be sure to remember so long that you remember that should Your Majesty ever need a tracker or someone to help you get un-lost, my Wanda is the best." His hawk, Wanda, bobbed her head.

"Or if you want to play with Wanda." He added. "I think she likes you."

Wanda was unfriendly at first, even Lenz was taciturn at first. It made me happy, to hear him say that.

"I will!"

"Thank you Fritz-san, for all your interesting stories and talking to me when I wasn't sure what to say. You were the first to talk to me and it made everything easier after."

"Ah, no need to thank me Your Majesty." He said with faux abashment, "it was only my duty after all."

Adel gave him a nasty glare and I hurriedly shook his hand.

"Still, thank you. It was really fun."

Fritz shook my hand back. He was the only one who did. The others didn't seem to know what to do with it. "If anybody rich bullies you, tell me and I'll challenge them at cards." He leered. "Call me if you ever need my special expertise….I can play all night lo-"

"Please let go." I said flatly, but there was no anger behind it.

I should've been angry or at the very least cold and inaccessible. Despite the airs we put on in public, many girls aren't ignorant of these kinds of things at all. Even somebody without experience will absorb some of that knowledge just by hearing other girls talk.

Yet I wasn't angry. He and I both knew that this was only a part of his game and like clockwork, the person whose attention he wanted the most got involved.

"And that's enough."

Conrad's warm hands rested on my shoulder as he steered me away.

"Fritz von Brandt!" Gunter sputtered in horror, "That was entirely inappropriate and disrespectful to Her Majesty! Apologize to her eminence right now! I cannot believe…one of my former students…!" He threw himself at my feet.

"Your Majesty! I apologize…to think that a member of our handpicked guard would behave in such a scurrilous manner on your pure and innocent being…I will surely punish him in however manner Your Majesty decrees! Even if I have to cut out my tongue myself!"

"...Gunter. Please don't cut out his tongue. Fritz-san was telling me how much he missed his old captain. Neh, Conrad?"

"It's true that we haven't sparred in a while." Conrad said thoughtfully.

"Right." I said, picking up on his intent. "Conrad should definitely not neglect his friends."

"In that case, I'll be sure to give him more attention, Your Majesty. We can spar all day long, Fritz. Then you won't miss me anymore."

"Isn't that nice?" Lenz asked. His head was turned downward, obscuring his true expression beneath his long, long fringe. "Now Fritz can be bullied all day long."

Fritz blanched. Ryan started laughing until Adel elbowed him in the ribs. She coughed and as if on cue, the rest of the soldiers straightened up and saluted.

"If that will be all," she said in a formal tone. "Then we will proceed with the plan."

"W-wait!" I interrupted in an earnest voice, hoping that it wouldn't be too much. "I heard a lot of coughing before we arrived. Please take care of your health. It'll become cold soon and you only have one body."

A wide, pleased smile crossed Adel's face.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We will be sure to remember your kindness and take care of ourselves." She kicked Ryan's leg. "Isn't that right Ryan?"

"Yes." Ryan said weakly. "Of course. You-Your Majesty."

His pale face gave me an uneasy feeling. Will he really be alright? I made a mental note to check up on everybody later. Fritz too. He seemed sick as well, given the difficulty he had breathing. Was being tease by Conrad really too much? A mild feeling of guilt crawled its way up my chest.

Then Lenz punched him in the stomach and his breathing evened again.

"Fritz-san. Is he…."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Lenz said grimly. "Even a shock can't cure a cold."

"Ah is that so…in my country, we have a similar saying. Only idiots catch colds during the summer. Ah not that Fritz-san is an idiot, of course."

A sickly sweet smile appeared on Lenz's handsome face. "How fitting. Thank you, Your Majesty. Now I understand why he's always becomes deathly ill during the summer."

Having felt like I'd given Fritz's tormentors too much ammunition, I closed my mouth and determined not to speak another word. Fritz was as pitiful as it was, given how often he had those coughing fits.

And with that, we parted ways.

When we said our goodbyes, I felt so warm inside. Then I walked through the city and it was like entering another world. I looked around me. Flooding from castle to gate, were crowds and crowds of people. Garlands were strung all along the castle. Confetti dancing in the air.

I was overwhelmed. It was all too much! I turned to the two men beside me. I wiped halfheartedly at the nervous sweat staining my brow.

"Can we…can we forgo with this extra bit of formality?"

"Absolutely not." They chorused.

Whatever hopes I had of mercy were soundly crushed. I could only bow my head in defeat. As expected of this scary sparkling duo. They are indeed master and student!

* * *

**Character Glossary**

With some extra bits of trivia to welcome the newcomers.

**Our favorite world traveler:**

_Shibuya Yuuri_  - A fifteen year old girl who has been mysteriously isekai-ed (without dying) fountain to a fantastical medieval Europe looking world full of absurdly good looking demons. Absurdly good looking demons that claim she is their new queen, that is. Can be stubborn and quick tempered when roused, but is usually warm-hearted and kind. She has no intention of committing genocide or giving up her rights as a woman. Has a bit of a brother complex.

**Earth:**

_Shibuya Shouma_  - Yuuri's father. He works as a banker and is often busy, but always sets time aside for his family. He dotes on his daughter, but is ultimately the one least worried about her capabilities as Maoh. As Conrad puts it, he is a wise and great man.

 _Shibuya Miko_  - Yuuri's cheerful mother. Like Yuuri, she is talkative, gets fired up easily, and can say a lot of words in one short breath. When Yuuri was still on earth, she often force-I mean bought Yuuri a lot of lolita clothing, corsets included.

 _Shibuya Shori_  - Yuuri's irritating but much beloved older brother. He is an otaku with 2D girlfriends and despite trying his best to appear otherwise, is entirely overprotective of his younger sister to the point he would abandon a goukon based on a hunch.

 _Murata Jun_  - Yuuri's old middle school classmate. A genius girl with top grades and a playful disposition. She gets bullied a lot for flirting with popular, good looking boys. Yuuri saved her from one such scenario and ended up being transported to Shin-Makoku.

**Shin-Makoku:**

_Aldabert von Grantz_  - a big, buff Hollywood looking guy who sided who Yuuri met in the first chapter. Despite being a Mazoku, he hates them and sided with humans to eradicate them. His intervention allowed Yuuri to speak the Mazoku language.

 _Gunter von Kleist_  - a sparkling man with long silver hair who is like Yuuri's mother. He is a tutor and has many, many lesson plans already compiled to teach Yuuri about this new world. Despite his weepy, damsel in distress behavior, he is a competent instructor and one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom. He is very knowledgeable about the Mazoku world. Yuuri has already begun to subconsciously consider him her advisor.

 _Conrad Weller_  - a sparkling man with a serene smile and a gentle disposition. Also known as The Philanderer Prince. He is a man who understands a woman's heart well and is very considerate of Yuuri, even if he likes to tease her a lot. Yuuri is charmed by him, but isn't sure how to act around him sometimes.

**Newcomers:**

_Adel Weiss_  - The second in command of Yuuri's protection detail as she journeyed to the capital. Adel is a knight who takes herself and her duties seriously. She is very intense and believes strongly in the independence of women. Fritz likes to tease her because of it. Yuuri doesn't know this, but even though it's only been about three days, by now, Adel is entirely willing to lay down her life for her.

 _Fritz von Brandt_  - Another member of Yuuri's protection detail, he is the first knight Yuuri chatted with. Cheerful, good-natured, and mischievous, he is one of the few people who can speak his mind without fear of harsh consequence. He is from a minor noble family and his full name is Frederick.

 _Ryan Bahr_  - A member of Yuuri's protection detail and the one who lent her the current military uniform she is currently wearing. He is easy going, kind-hearted, and while he isn't sure what he's doing amongst such an elite group, he is still the most competent mediator they have ever had. He is naive in love and has never had a girlfriend. When he got flustered by Yuuri's smile to the point of stuttering, everybody laughed at him for it. He shows up in the original series and the author decided to borrow him.

 _Lenz Zellweger_  - A member of Yuuri's protection detail. A taciturn knight, he is the youngest in the group. He comes off a bit standoffish due to how absent minded he is, but is in actuality an earnest young man. His hawk, Wanda, keeps him from getting lost when not on duty. He's very innocent, but still knows enough to understand that Fritz is a pervert. One of the youngest knights to have ever graduated from the military academy.

 _Wanda Zellweger_  - The beloved hawk that Lenz so carefully raised. She is dignified and protective of her master, who hand feeds her. Ryan adores her with all the love a man obsessed with animals can give one lone bird, but Lenz still refuses to let him play with her.


	5. 3.2 Blood Pledge Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As we can see here, Yuuri is finally starting to go native. Next chapter will continue in the trend of temporarily shifting tense, so that we can see how a female Yuuri changes things.
> 
> This is because I hate to rewrite canon. Canon is best suited for canon. My earlier imitation is just to get the ball rolling. This is why Gunter is more beautiful, Conrad is sexier, and Gwendel is cuter! Wolfram will be…cough. More mysterious.

 

**Chapter 3.2: Blood Pledge Castle**

Blood Pledge Castle is a castle straight out of a fairy tale. It sits on a tall rocky hilltop, but to think of it as a hill would be a gross understatement. The hilltop was more like a mountain, whittled down until all that was left was a large slab. Flags flapped above every turret and tower. Walls shielding the inhabitants from any would be invaders. From its high vantage point, the castle's dark shadow loomed over the city below.

It was a fortress within a fortress.

The city itself was enclosed in a wall, nestled snugly in the valley below. For as far as the eye could see, there were walls. Walls and gates for those walls; watch towers and soldiers everywhere you turned.

"They're on alert." I murmured.

"Does it surprise you, Your Majesty? This is all for the sake of your arrival into the capital! You have no need to fear! We are the two top swordsman in this nation and there are even more forces behind us, now that we are safely ensconced in the walls of Blood Oath City." Gunter wiped away the tears welling in the corner of his eyes. "Should it come to such a dangerous situation, I Gunter von Kleist will happily lay down my life for you!"

"...please don't."

"The situation has improved in the years after the last war."

Conrad ignored Gunter's admonishing look. However you look at it, it's the truth.

"Will the people in the border village be alright? That Hollywood Football-I mean, Albert, is around there, isn't he?"

"The border patrol should be vigilant, but I'll alert them for you. Should there be an issue, I will ride straight to the border to handle it."

When Conrad smiled, the sunlight shone off of his perfect white teeth. It was like watching a toothpaste commercial. A strange feeling entered my heart then, the feeling called disgust. My face contorted and unable to say anymore, I looked straight ahead at me. I ignored him and smiled at the cheering people who had come to see me upon my arrival.

"Thank you!" I said as a child handed me a bouquet of flowers. "I'll treasure them."

The child looked up at the father carrying him and the two exchanged happy smiles. s.

"What do you say to Her Majesty?" The father prompted.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" The child said.

"You're welcome!"

I heard Conrad chuckle behind me.

"You're so weird, Conrad." I said as I returned to waving, the small bouquet clutched close to my heart. "Normally guys don't like it when I look at them like that."

"Your Majesty is still a child, after all."

"Are you some sort of M?"

That's scary! I whirled around, horrified. It was a mistake. My horse, startled by the sudden movement, fled through the fragrant cloud of flower petals, past the crowds of cheering people. No matter what I did, nothing worked. All my hard work to gain a little experience in horse handling was entirely useless.

"Take good care of this for me! Don't let it get damaged!" I said as I hurriedly handed Gunter the flowers.

"FEAR NOT, YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR FAITHFUL GUNTER SHALL GUARD THEM WITH HIS LIFE!" He declared as tears rolled down his face.

As happy as I am that you're so earnest, don't you think you're missing something important? What do I do about this horse? I clung to my reigns for dear life, trying to pull the horse away from anybody that could be trampled.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR MAJESTY!" Conrad shouted after me as my headstrong horse galloped forward anyway. "AO KNOWS HER WAY BACK!"

Out of politeness, I shouted back "THANK YOU!" and then returned to holding onto those reigns for dear life. I tried to warn everybody to move out of the way of my rampaging mare, but I was so scared all that came out was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

So it was pointless.

Even as everybody jumped out of the way, even as we arrived in the front courtyard, even as I was already doing everything I could to calm her, something frightened her that day. In hindsight, I wish I'd shouted something a bit more substantial. I definitely wish I'd shouted something a bit more substantial!

There'd been a boy standing in the front that day, a boy with fair, milk-white skin and a curling hair so golden the sunlight formed a halo around his head. Had he been a girl, I would've said he looked like a fairy tale princess. As he was a boy, I could only call him a boy straight out of the Vienna Choir.

Ao almost trampled him and the shock of it immediately caused him to expire!

"Mother…your daughter's going to hell! I've killed somebody!"

Worse of all, I've killed an angel!

* * *

Once, I won a goldfish from a festival. Happily, I named it Pochi. I loved how his golden scales glimmered beneath the light and how whenever I spoke, no matter how quickly or slowly it was, he always listened instead of getting angry and shouting at me like the teachers did. Then, one day, Pochi floated up to the top of his bowl never to rise up from it again.

I have never forgotten such a painful sight.

* * *

"Nooooo! Pochi! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!"

I threw myself at the angel's body. What do I do? What do I do? Even though this world was scary and new and I was asked to commit genocide, I didn't actually think somebody would die!

Should I-should I resuscitate him? I don't have a first aid license, but I've seen it on TV a lot! With trembling hands, I grabbed the boy's face and opened his mouth and blew into his mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"If I don't resuscitate him, he'll probably die! I don't want to be a villainess!"

Wolfram woke up to find a boy dressed in an army uniform kissing him. He choked on his rage until he passed out again. The boy shook him back and forth.

"Ahh! No! Don't go back to heaven! You'll never come back!"

When I tried to put my hands on his chest and pump up and down like I'd seen in the movies, the scary man beside me pulled me away.

"Maybe…maybe you should try something different. You'll break his ribs at this point."

"But…I-I don't want him to die." I began to cry noisily. "It's all my fault! I'm a horrible person who's doomed to be punished for my sins!"

"No,no, " the hulking, sullen looking man beside me corrected as he peered more closely at his baby brother, "he fainted. From anger."

But I couldn't hear him, too horrified at the blood on my hands. I staggered over to the innocent angel's body, lamenting. What have I become?

"There's no hope for me anymore…I'm definitely going to become a villainess who is hated by everybody and then dies a terrible death after having everybody she loves executed by the human hero."

The man choked on his spit.

"Now see here," he said sternly, "there will be no human heroes who will get past this castle and defeat you! We Maoh! We have our own pride."

It's not use. I definitely have to go towards the destruction end now. Up until today, I, this normal and average Japanese girl, have never murdered a single man and now…there's definitely no return from this path!

My new friend, the man who looked as if he came straight out of The Godfather, didn't seem to know what to say. He awkwardly placed his hand on my shoulder. In a comforting voice, he rumbled: "...he'll get better."

"No!" I shrieked. "Don't try to comfort me! I won't be comforted! I've committed a grave sin! I killed an angel from heaven!"

Angel!? Gwendel sputtered. "I wasn't trying to comfort-I mean, sin would be an exaggeration! Even I wouldn't go so far as to call him that."

"Nooooo! Now I am definitely a villainess!" Tears streamed down my face. "An evil villainess who is peddling towards a destructive end! Th-then…in that case, as a proud Japanese woman, I definitely have to embrace this end with pride!"

I stood up and tried to pull myself together. Now that I've reached this point, I can no longer turn back. I can only do my best to be a destructive Demon Queen who rains wrath upon all the inhabitants of this world. Still, I thought as I sniffed back the snot dripping form my nose, I can still choose to not commit genocide!

* * *

A destructive end? Was she declaring war upon humans? To the Gwendel who didn't know what nonsense she was spewing, it sounded very much like the new Maoh declaring war upon humans. It was a admittedly comforting thought, knowing that she had no intention of letting up on those cruel and twisted beings.

Of course, this did not mean he believed she was the one and only true Maoh nor did it mean that he had any intention of accepting a half-human Maoh, but…ahem. It was a step in the right direction. Her being small and cute with large round eyes that resembled a puppy's and a small nose and mouth like that of a rabbit had nothing to do with it.

This would be only the first of misunderstandings that would soon plague our new Maoh. Good luck, Your Majesty!

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gunter said proudly as he came up. "I have righteously and dutifully protected your precious flowers!"

"Gunter! Help!"

I'd never been so happy as to see him in my entire life! Gunter! Save me from committing grave sins! Upon seeing my expression, Gunter's hand harshly squeezed the bouquet in his hands. With a serious face, he approached us.


	6. Chapter 4: A Romantic Proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please let me know what you think about my characterization as we move to the engagement setting. As we all know, Yuuri will soon be engaged. Or maybe wed.
> 
> Please excuse any typos. I do go back and look over it, but since there's only me, I tend to miss things until I do another read through or two.

 

**Chapter 4: A Romantic Proposal!**

"Gunter! Help!" Yuuri cried, trapped as she was by Gwendel's hulking figure.

Upon seeing the tears of his normally regal and proud Maoh, Gunter misunderstood the situation entirely. He placed a hand on his sword. Then, with his face darkened and a voice that crackled like lightning, he stormed towards Gwendel.

"Gwendel." He said towards the impertinent being who dared to upset his precious and regal Maoh. "What did you do to Her Majesty?"

"I didn't do anything! Wolfram passed out from rage after almost being trampled by her horse and then she completely lost her mind!"

"You! How dare you insult Her Majesty in such a crude manner!"

"No!" Her Majesty's hands were up, palms facing both parties in a vain attempt to stop the erupting fight, "this person was only comforting me! This is my new friend…erm…what's your name again?"

"I didn't give it." Gwendel said curtly.

"There's no need to cover up for this miscreant, Your Majesty. As your adviser, it's only right that I handle him!"

"No I-" she caught sight of the unconscious Wolfram and her face paled, hands trembling. Gwendel hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Without another word, the teenage girl threw herself in her arms and started crying.

Could such a delicate and helpless being become their new Maoh? What do I do? For Gwendel, this was the first time a stranger had done such a thing. He turned to Conrad, eyes crying out for help, but Conrad only smiled mischievously. There would be no aid from his traitorous brother.

Everybody always misunderstood his smiles, but Gwendel had known this troublemaker ever since he was a baby. This was not Conrad's patented "holy and serene smile". No, this was his "I'menjoying you suffer" smile. Why so many women threw themselves at that smile, Gwendel would never know.

'Her Majesty' was still noisily crying in his chest. He could feel his back slowly stiffening up in horror as he felt the wet sensation on his chest. He turned to Gunter, but Gunter ignored those desperate pleas. To the honorable Lord von Kleist, short of a good scolding could make up for making his liege cry.

He stepped forward, his clear eyes intent and his hands, already drawing out his sword. Upon hearing that sharp noise, Gwendel stepped away from the Maoh's embrace in fear. Just as Conrad had been taught by the fearsome Gunter, so had Gwendel. Many of his nightmares had started and ended with Gunter von Kleist running towards him with a practice sword in his hands.

"As the loyal servant to Her Majesty, it is my duty to give you miscreants a good, old fashion scolding!"

With this righteous declaration, the silver haired Gunter reenacted Gwendel's most hated nightmare. Like any brave man, Gwendel turned tail and fled. Gunter followed, his majestic silver mane flying behind him in the glow of the afternoon sun.

This left Conrad standing there with the unconscious body of his bratty younger brother and a crying teenage girl who was convinced that said brother was an angel from heaven. An angel that she had killed, which now gave her a one way ticket to hell. As she started babbling about "facing my destiny" and "wiping out my enemies without committing genocide", he felt the grand and full expanse of his age crash down upon his broad shoulders.

Lord Weller knelt down beside his babbling liege, making sure not to disturb his youngest brother's unconscious body in the process. He laid a hand on her shoulder, making sure to keep his voice soft and without reproach. There was no need to traumatize this young girl any further.

"Your Majesty, what happened?"

"Conrad!" The new Maoh cried as she gestured to Wolfram, "I've descended into the depths of depravity-" Conrad raised a scarred brow "-and-and murdered an angel-" Conrad's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs "-there's no hope for me anymore…I'm definitely going to be a hateful villainess who'll get killed by humans!"

The Maoh made an aborted attempt to pick up the taller, more sturdily built Wolfram. She failed. She stood up and tried to drag him away by his boots. Wolfram groaned.

"I-I'm going to go hide the body." She declared, trembling. "Don't worry, I'll give him a proper funeral with full honors! The same that I gave Pochi! My goldfish." Yuuri added at the other's confused (horrified) expression.

My brother is the same as your goldfish? Conrad's eyebrows furrowed. "No, please don't bury him. He's still alive. I promise."

"Really? Promise?" She sniffled as she grabbed his sleeve. "You can't lie, you know! You absolutely cannot lie to me! I'm your queen now, ok?"

The tall brunette man gave a saintly, healing smile. "Yes, of course. Don't you know? Angels are very hard to kill. Give him a moment and he'll recover."

"O-ok, but only-only if you promise!"

Conrad stroked her head. "I promise."

She nodded, her small lips having pulled into a cute little 'v' shape. It reminded him a bit of his younger brother, back before he'd realized the difference between humans and demons. How adorable, Conrad thought.

Then he foolishly lowered his guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gunter chased Gwendel all the way to the barracks.

Gwendel's back hit a wall. Gunter stopped in front of him, silver sword gleaming in the light of the dying sun. The two had gone about this forward stepping, backward stepping business until Gwendel fled to the barracks and Gunter, unwilling to be put off, chased after him with his long sword in hand.

"She thought Wolfram was an angel!" Gwendel protested, unsure of what else to say. How could he describe the madness that was this new Maoh? She put his mother to shame!

Gunter stopped. The silver haired man put away his sword. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Angel?" He muttered in disbelief, "That selfish pooh? Although I suppose anybody who isn't familiar with him might think so…"

Gwendel said nothing. 'Selfish Pooh' was an accurate descriptor.

Even though both Gunter and Gwendel were aware of the eyes that were secretly watching, they still couldn't keep from making a scene. As for those eyes that were pretending not to watch but really were, how could they not? Lord von Voltaire running in and hiding, ok, that's fairly normal when his childhood friend involved. But the previously strict and dignified Lord von Kleist?

Not only that, but Lord von Kleist loudly declaring: "I'll penetrate this sword through anybody who disrespects Her Majesty!"

Are you kidding me? With such a phrase, everybody wanted to watch. It set all the fujoshi and fudanshi on alert! Some people took notes, others drew references, and one particular person even went so far as to write a transcript for further reference. Had it been for anything else, that person may have been mistaken for a spy, but as it was, they were only a fan. A huge fan of this dark horse pairing that would no doubt steadily rise up in popularity.

The following is a transcript of the words exchanged between them. For reference, Gwendel von Voltaire shall be known as Voltaire from henceforth and Gunter von Kleist as 'von Kleist'.

Voltaire (in an angry voice): "You just met her! How could you penetrate me for the sake of somebody you don't even know!"

Von Kleist: HER MAJESTY IS A REGAL AND MAJESTIC BEING!

Voltaire: YOU SAID 'MAJESTY' TWICE!

Von Kleitz: I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!

"Hehe" said everybody else. Was Voltaire angry that Von Kleist cheated? Was Von Kleist cheating with the new Maoh? Or was it that the Maoh commanded Von Kleist to 'penetrate' Voltaire at last!? Was she doing Shinou's good work? Ohohohoho! What exciting new gossip!

Of course, several of the knights absolutely had to weigh in.

Fritz spat out his beer. "The new Maoh? Nah. That had to have alll been Instructor von Kleist. He's as protective of her as he is of his own daughter. She's a cute one, our new Maoh, but not the type to do that sort of thing. Of course, you didn't hear it from me, alright? Nothing. I was never here."

"I still can't believe that's Lord von Kleist." Ryan said with a scratch of his head. "He taught me at the academy and he was so strict I thought I'd die! I guess…it must be the new Maoh's influence? Not that she's bad! If anything…she's quite gentle and sweet…and innocent…and beautiful of course. I've never seen a more-" he blushed. "I should stop talking now."

"I'm going to go watch Wanda sleep." Lenz said instead of answering the question.

"Oh! Take me too!"

Lenz gave Ryan a dirty look. "Stay away from my precious girl, you disgusting thief. Don't think I don't know what happened to Miriam's cat!"

"...the cat got attached to me! I couldn't control it. Miriam didn't mind."

Miriam tried to kill you, everybody thought.

There was no point in asking Lenz. As always, he only moved at his own pace and did what he himself wanted. That perks of being a genius. The rest of the soldiers turned to the only person left who could answer their question (and more importantly, possibly support their theories).

"It must be the charisma of our new Queen!" Adel sighed wistfully as she polished her sword. There was a light blush on her noble face. There was not even a twitch from the beauty mark next to her left eye, so it wasn't as if she were pretending either. The captain was entirely in earnest. "Her Majesty is already changing things for the better! Even those two had no choice but to be honest with one another. As expected of a woman of her greatness!"

The other knights exchanged looks. Despite her feminist views, Adel had not particularly seen the previous Maoh as anything other than her liege. To be honest, she had not particularly cared for her and any action was purely professional on her part. Now she, the Valkeyrie of Joachim that never retreated and never surrendered, was enraptured by this new Maoh?

What kind of monster must this new Maoh be, to win the admiration of such a monster!?

Just like that, the barrack's rumor mill began to churn. By the end of the evening, it had grown entirely out of control. By the time it reached the castle, it had grown into a rumor of epic proportions.

"As expected by something from the barracks." Lenz said with a proud shake of his head.

"Hey!" Fritz scolded. He repeatedly smacked the top of Lenz's head until the other grew annoyed. "You're from the barracks! Where's your pride as a soldier of this country?"

Lenzu punched him in the stomach and then stepped over his fallen body.

"Hey! Is this how you deal with your elders?" Fritz shouted as the younger man walked off. Lenz turned around, looking as if he'd smelled something unpleasant. Then he turned away.

"It's how I deal with you."

* * *

When Yuuri reluctantly let go of Wolfram, Conrad let out a relieved sigh. Now that this situation had been tidied up, it was best to let Yuuri get some rest. She'd had a difficult few days and it was clear that being separated from all she'd ever known and loved to rule over a nation was taking a toll on her well-being. Even the healthiest of individuals would become afraid, much less a youn ggirl.

Just he was about to usher his new charge into the building, Yuuri's round black eyes glared up at him, darkly glinting. Conrad's heart twinged as the adorable new Maoh puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"Don't worry Conrad, I'll definitely trust everything you say…or was that what you think I'd say?"

"Huh?" Without expecting it, he took a step back at the fierce look in her eyes. She crouched protectively in front of Wolfram.

"My big brother warned me about people like you…" she muttered darkly. "Only a liar smiles as perfectly as that! An enemy to all women! That's what you are, Sir Conrad Weller!"

"Huh?"

For the second time in his entire life, Conrad Weller was taken aback. The Shibuya family was far too confusing for the likes of him. First the father, who wouldn't let him near his family if he didn't smile and then the daughter because he smiled too well!

"No," he said as he tried vainly to stop her, "please don't bury him. He's still alive."

"I don't believe you!" She declared as she pointed at his comforting smile. "You're such an enemy to women! Only a liar smiles like that! I'll never trust you with this kindly angel!"

"Please tell me how that's a liar's smile?" Conrad asked with a strained smile. He'd always wanted to know.

Just as expected, he thought, not only was Sigemund Julius von Wincott's reincarnation as stubbornly independent as he was, but she was also similarly suspicious of Conrad's motivations. Julius had baldly told him the exact same thing.

_"A liar's smile, even through words, is still a liar's smile."_

"Hah? If you don't know then you won't know! I can't explain it! A liar's smile is a liar's smile is a liar's smile!"

That made absolutely no sense. Hearing it made his mind blanked. It was like an unwanted vision of the past. Would she also reject him? Ignorant of the memories her words dredged up, Yuuri continued her verbal assault.

"I can't trust any of you strange, sparkling men not to do anything weird! So! Therefore! I'm going to selfishly fix this all by myself!"

Then she dragged off Wolfram's body to parts unknown. The normally surefooted Conrad, now thrown off his groove, ran after her.

"Wa-wait!"

By the time, he found her, Yuuri had already found a shovel and a wagon to throw Wolfram's unconscious body. She was weeping as she led him into the royal gardens, promising to give him flowers every season.

Rather than be alarmed, everybody else watched with an indulgent smile. They seemed to think this was a romantic proposal, done in the most ancient of ways, in order to signal to the rest of the world the new Maoh's intent to be a true Mazoku of their nation.

Only Conrad knew the truth.

Without realizing it, Yuuri had signaled to everybody in the castle her desire for union with Wolfram in the most ancient of ways. It implied certain things that she did with Wolfram to seal their marriage with one another, a way that prevented any dissent - certain things that a sheltered girl of her age absolutely would not have any knowledge of.

For the sake of both Yuuri and his brother…he had to correct this rumor!

Yet, just as he was about to catch up, she and her kidnapped bounty disappeared. He followed after, but wherever he went, the land would shift. Blood Pledge Castle had already declared its new master.

While Conrad was pleased to find that his goddaughter was doing so well for herself, he was less than pleased that it was at such a vital junction. At this rate, she and Wolfram would be pushed into marriage! At a loss, he turned to a nearby gardener and his assistants.

"Have you seen a double black teenage girl, about this tall? She had a wagon, a horse, and a teenage boy."

The gardener and his assistants shook their heads. While they'd seen a boy with another boy, they had not seen a girl. Most of all, they were entirely unwilling to give up the game this soon. It would entirely destroy the romance of it if Wolfram von Bielfeld's family members caught him!

* * *

"The New Maoh has fallen for the young and beautiful Prince at first sight! Now she is proposing him in accordance to the most ancient ways!"

"How elegant!"

"How barbaric!"

"A signal, for all of Shin-Makoku! This Maoh isn't afraid of these humans at all!"

These kinds of whispers had already reached Cherie's ears. She'd been in her rooms, preparing her long and lengthy beauty routine so that she could ahem, greet her new successor. Upon hearing the sudden whirlwind romance of her youngest son, the previous Maoh's eyes lit up like stars.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, loudly enough for the entire castle to hear. "How romantic! I'm so happy for my Wolfie…he really does take after me! Ahhh…I want somebody to propose to me like this too!"

There was no cause for fear as despite her newcomer status, the Maoh was still the Maoh. If she wanted to kill Wolfram, then she could kill Wolfram. Only an idiot would think otherwise.

* * *

From the far, far corner at which he was steathily following his new liege, Lord Stoffel von Spitzwig could not believe what he was seeing. As Yuuri began to dig a Wolfram-sized hole, cold sweat trickled down his back. His heart sunk. At this point, there were only two roads ahead of him.

One, he could join in and act as the new Maoh's fellow conspirator. Yet, as he watched the golden hair Wolfram inherited from Caecille flutter in the wind, Stoffel knew that he couldn't do it. He couldn't wrong his sister any more than he had already, not after what he had done for the glory of their family.

Most importantly, what if the new Maoh was making a sweep through of the previous regime? Wolfram had barely done anything during that time, but here he was, being laid into the cold, dark earth like his father before him. What did that mean for Stoffel, who had all but ruled in his sister's name?

Had it only been his sister's half-blooded son on her side, he might have raised a voice to stop this madness. As it was, there was another even more formidable ally on the new Maoh's side: Lord Gunter von Kleist. His ever reliable assistant, Raven, had already brought to him the barrack's most recent news- the serious Lord Gunter von Kleist chasing down Gwendel for the sake of his beloved Maoh, all the while shrieking out the most painful sounding and humiliating things.

Penetration! What a horrible way to humiliate your opponent. Even Stoffel, who had masterminded some of the dirtiest things in the name of power, even he was overwhelmed by the sheer boldness of her barbarity. No, no, this barbaric half-human Maoh was not to be underestimated lightly.

People like her, you could not trust them to act in accordance to a civilized society.

It was no secret that many of the nobles did not support a half-blood on the throne, but to do such a thing to one of her greatest of detractors? To be so bold as to murder those who resisted her regime, to have the sheer capability to win Gunter von Kleist over to her side, and the charm to seduce even his sister's most seductive and able son! This new Maoh was surely no ordinary girl!

* * *

"Don't worry," Yuuri promised Wolfram as she began to dig a ditch for his body. "I'll make sure only the most beautiful flowers cover your grave. They'll be just as beautiful as you. I'm only sorry that I couldn't see you with wings."

Wolfram lay awake in the wagon, with only Yuuri's jacket to cover his face. It smelled like a girl and he wasn't sure of what to do. Wolfram stared up at the mostly clear skies, feeling torn.

On one hand, the boy was actually a girl. A cute girl who was promising him flowers as beautiful as he was. Despite his own stubborn behavior, Wolfram was a sensitive person. He was fully aware of the other names the servants and his fellow nobles called him. Yet here she was, this beautiful girl who appeared to think he was an angel worthy of admiration, which was more respect than he was used to.

On the other hand, she was burying him alive. If that actually happened, he'd be dead.

"I need to make sure I do things properly…Onii-chan said-" angry shoveling "-I mean, Shori. Shori's my older brother." A harsh smack against the ground with the shovel for emphasis "-he's not worthy of the title Onii-chan anymore…he lied!" Stomp. "He's a total liar! I hate liars…I definitely, definitely hate liars!" Sigh. "I feel betrayed. I don't know if angels ever feel betrayed by their brothers, but…"

On the other hand, she understood his innermost and deep feelings of disgust towards his older brother. She put into words all the emotions he was feeling, but couldn't describe. Everybody thought he was a total brat for it, but he'd always known that there was a reason and a point to his emotions. How unexpected, how lovely to have finally found somebody who understood!

This was both incredibly flattering yet incredibly sad because Wolfram, despite being an angel, knew exactly what it felt like. Originally, he'd been planning to run before anyone could misunderstand what was happening, but…'I guess I can stay here for a bit…'

He could leave later.

* * *

This was a mistake.


	7. Chapter 5: A Wolfram Scorned Part I

**Chapter 5: A Wolfram Scorned Part I**

Wolfram had never wanted to be in love. Frankly speaking, it was asinine. Love was what made men lose their head around his beautiful mother. Love and that thing between their legs. He had no intention of being ruled thusly.

Wolfram had never planned on being engaged.

Yet days later, he stood next to his fiancee as she had another one of her little melt downs in the gardens.

"Engaged!?" Yuuri shrieked as she curled up into a little ball on the floor. No matter how much her legs kicked, she was still spinning round in the same little circle. "I'm too young to be engaged! I haven't even graduated high school!"

Wolfram crossed his arms and looked away. "At this rate, there's nobody that would accept me if I left you. It's all and well if  _you_  cancel it, since you're the Queen, but as for me…" he let out an annoyed huff. "The rumors have already spread too far. As far as they and everybody else is concerned, you proposed to me in the most ancient fashion and, as is custom, had your wicked way with me in the gardens while promising me-" a delicate red flushed his cheeks "-flowers as golden as my hair."

"But-" her protests died at the look on her face. As expected, she was far too weak to these handsome men. "Aren't…" she stood up and meekly tugged at his sleeve.

Wolfram refused to be seduced by it or by that sweet face with those adorable round eyes. That face of hers was the greatest weapon in all the kingdom, far outstripping his mother's looks by miles. Then she finished her sentence and nearly all of his reluctant admiration disappeared into the dust.

"Aren't foreigners more free about this kind of thing though…?"

Wolfram glared. "No. And what do you mean by 'foreigners'? Do you still consider yourself human after all this-" he waved at the damage to the gardens. They were now The Water Gardens and this was a literal statement - a fact - rather than an over-exaggeration on his part.

Yuuri covered her eyes and squealed. The high pitch of it made Wolfram want to pinch her cheeks and pull. "Nooooo don't make me look!"

"I'm making you look right now." Wolfram said as he firmly put his hand over her squirming shoulders. "As your fiance, it is my duty to make you face the facts."

"Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

What had happened within the span of two to three days? There was only one reason.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."

The Mazoku did not know Shakespeare but had they, they would have heartily agreed. They also would've added a slight change due to differences in their culture: "Hell hath no fury than an angry lover." Or in Yuuri's case…

**Hell hath no fury than a Wolfram scorned.**

* * *

This was the beginning of the end:

Blood Pledge Castle had finally allowed Conrad to escape the maze. He ran towards his Maoh, hearing more than saw Yuuri's babbling as she began to talk about her older brother, how she despised him as much as she loved him, and her loud denials of how she most definitely did not miss him and how he bought her snacks whenever he saw her studying. All the while, she was shoveling away dirt without missing a beat.

As for Wolfram, Wolfram had given up on pretending to be unconscious.

Yuuri was so intent on making a "worthy and proper hole" for "the angel" - Conrad avoided thinking too much about her choice of words - that she had yet to notice that Wolfram was not only not dead, but lazily lying on his side with his elbow propped up, nodding along to her every word.

In fact, Wolfram was listening with rapt attention. There was a look in his eyes that Conrad most certainly recognized, but now was not the time for it. Now was the time to save both their reputations and prevent and unwanted marriage.

That was when he saw what Yuuri was working on.

There was a large, Wolfram-sized hole in the ground. There was a large, Wolfram-sized hole in the ground. The sight of that hole made something in Conrad's brain snap. Were you to ask him even now, Conrad could not tell you why he did what he did.

Perhaps it was due to fighting in a war for so long and seeing so many of his comrades die and be buried. Maybe it was due to the instinct that all older brothers had when it came to the baby of the family. Whatever the reason, Conrad made a mistake.

He sprinted over to the hole and ignoring the protesting Maoh, picked up the equally protesting Wolfram, and ran.

"Trust me, I'm his brother." He said as he fled with the squirming Wolfram.

"No!" Screamed the new Maoh. She tossed the shovel into her freshly dug hole and gave chase. "There's no way I can trust such a phrase! Anybody who says that is a liar!"

Just as she was about to follow, she tripped over a small pebble and slammed face first into the ground.

* * *

Hidden behind the bushes, Stoffel turned to his subordinate.

"Are you seeing this, Raven?"

"Yes, my lord. This girl..." Raven restrained a shudder at the level of ruthlessness he was witnessing. It would not do to show his true fear. He amended his words. "This new Maoh is truly a formidable opponent. To go as far as to lay down on the earth in order to commune with its spirits so that she can bury them both…"

His master's hands were tight and tense, pulled into fists. The shadows over his lowered face obscured his true thoughts.

"How ruthless!" He declared as he squeezed his fists. "How cunning, this new Maoh is! What an inspiration! Even when caught, she still perseveres! As expected of the new Maoh! It seems even I have something to learn."

From where she'd slammed into the ground, Yuuri slowly got up. She winced in pain at the dull ache on…her everywhere. It was a lucky thing she wasn't in her school uniform, otherwise she would've gotten skinned knees.

"Ite-te-te-te-te"

"Her Majesty's battle cries are as fearsome as they are bizarre. What shall we do, My lord?"

"The only thing we can do! Let's…ahem. Let's go home, Raven. In order to observe from afar, of course. No need to put ourselves up in the front lines when there are already so many willing opponents to put their lives on the line for us."

His assistant bowed his head. "Right sir. Yes, yes, of course."

The two returned to their rooms to bid a hasty retreat. As a wise military commander once said, it is better to fight and live another day than to never fight at all. Of course, Stoffel, ever the thoughtful brother, made sure to leave behind an explanation note for his beloved younger sister.

_"To my dearest little sister, '_

_I have some urgent and important business to attend to. Raven and I shall return home first. Please pass on the other letter to the new ruler. It is an official letter declaring my true and faithful loyalty to Her Majesty, the Maoh._

_With love,_

_Your beloved older brother._

_"PS: It is most definitely not because I watched Her Majesty the Maoh bury your youngest son in the garden after she chased off the first one and seduced the second. I am most certainly not outwitted nor am I intimidated by that little girl!_

_PSS: Please don't tell Her Majesty I said that about her."_

"Oh my," said Cheri. The former Maoh didn't bother hiding her red-lipped smile, nor her glee. "I did not expect Elder Brother to misunderstand The Chase so thoroughly." She laughed at the thought of it. "Poor Elder Brother…he must have been so frightened!"

As for the letters, both were carefully kept so that Cherie could gloat about it to her sons later. There was even a notation of it in their records. Stoffel's letter to the Maoh would not be passed on. Haha. Let that power hungry brother of hers sweat a bit. A little anxiety was always good for keeping a person on their toes.

"I wonder how my successor will view this misunderstanding?"

The maids were treated to the sight of the former Maoh's secretive laughter as she sashayed through the hallways. Into the rumors pile it went. Within three hours, the whole castle already heard it more than three times over:  **Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg fled in fear of the new Maoh.**

"Good riddance," sniffed the maids.


End file.
